


Jotaro Kujo and Twilight Sparkle, sitting on a beach

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

"I have to say, mister... Kujo Jotaro... I'm surprised you want to study marine life in Equestria!" Twilight Sparkle said in surprise as Jotaro and his Star Platinum put his bags down, letting Twilight's small pet Dragon pick them up and carry them to his room.

"No other human has done it, and I heard your world has unique animals my world has never seen before." Jotaro admitted.


End file.
